Oneshot lemon, Tokio Ghoul
by ladyotaku8231
Summary: Hola! Este es un oneshot lemon pero, hmm, bueno, algo fuerte; bastante fuerte diría yo ;) Espero les guste y si no les gusta, lo siento. La categoria es mayor de edad por algo. Lemon, violencia, medio gore, fantasia, lenguaje vulgar y mas...
**_Hola, hola mis niños y niñas hentai ¿Cómo van ah? Les digo rapidito ;) este shot es uno de los más cochinos que he hecho hasta ahora, si, si, así es ;) es muy cochino, grosero y algo perverso. Si eres sensible pues no leas pero si sientes curiosidad, lees y no te gusta ¡no me responsabilizo de ni mierda! ¡De nada! jajaja, bye, espero les guste._**

 **Tokyo Ghoul**

Hola, hola una vez más y el día de hoy, ok solo por trolearme y porque es divertido ponerle le fecha a algo, les diré. Hoy es 18 de diciembre de 2014 y estoy tratando de darle vida a este _shot_ que hmmm, va a estar medio difícil; pues mis amores, esto no es un _bishoujo_ ni nada por el estilo (risa)

Tokyo Ghoul (a mi modo de ver una serie de género gore sensacional, lastima lo de la censura a veces pero en fin…) es el del genero gore, ah pero con todo y eso, le voy a meter _lemon_. Los que han visto la serie pues estarán diciendo: _"¿WTF? Ahora sí que esta vieja se enloqueció"_ y yo les digo ¡no! (risa descontrolada) no mis amores porque en casi todo, se puede meter _lemon_ ; digo, casi todo. Porque por ejemplo en una serie de drama pues no le mete _lemon_ ni la parca ¡nadie! Ok pero dejando de lado los chistes (si, si, eran chistes para como ambientar un poco la zona antes de pasar a lo que hare con esta serie) les diré que este _shot—lemon_ hmmm, no es apto para gente sensible, incluso si son mayores de edad. Como el género es gore y además como que tengo ganas de algo bien cochino y caliente, pues lo redactare muy al estilo de una nena que estoy leyendo y que me gusta. A mi parecer es muy buena. Lo hare de una forma vulgar, un poco agresiva y habrá sangrecita y cochinadas durante todo el _shot_.

Muchas gracias desde ya a quien este por acá leyendo y ¿les parece si empezamos? Oki, empecemos. De nuevo, va a estar medio pesado. Así que si tú me tienes en un concepto dulce, amable, gentil (sí, sí, yo sé lo _kawaii_ que soy y no quiero que me odien por favor) y no quieres que eso cambie, te recomiendo no sigas leyendo. No me hago responsable (como ya lo he dicho otras veces) de ni mierda. Muchas gracias y arranquemos.

.

.

La serie (como bien me dijo mi _Onii—chan_ ) se vino a poner realmente buena en el último capítulo. ¿Pueden creerlo? Bueno pero lo bueno de todo eso, es que saldrá segunda temporada. Se estrenara en enero de 2015 y no saben cómo lo estoy esperando. Y entonces hasta que eso pase, seguiré escribiendo _shots._ Entonces como aun no leo todo el manga y sinceramente me muero por hacer maldades, no lo ubicare en un caso particular de la serie.

.

.

Ken Kaneki, el mitad humano mitad ghoul, estaba en aquel barranco (en donde muchos idiotas iban a suicidarse) para poder comer sin ningún remordimiento pero, ¿alguien puede adivinar quién llegó a interrumpirle la cena? Pues sí, si no hubiera una ella pues no habría _lemon_. Touka llegó a petición Yoshimura a buscar a Kaneki. Lo necesitaban para algo importante pero cuando lo vio tan ocupado desmembrando aquel cadáver, se le abrió un apetito voraz.

—Ummm, tu olor es incluso mejor que el de este grasoso humano, Touka—chan. Dime, ¿tienes hambre? ¿Quieres probar?

—Kaneki—kun, —se le acercó aterrada y se quitó la máscara de conejo que llevaba— ¿qué es lo que te ha pasado? Desde aquella pelea no has vuelto a ser el mismo. Dime, ¿es que no solo tu cuerpo y tu cabello cambiaron? ¿También se quebró algo en tu interior? ¿Dejaste que Rize se apoderara completamente de ti?

—Oh no, —cogió uno de los brazos del cadáver y lo arrancó, luego tomó dirección hacia donde estaba ella—te equivocas porque no fue Rize—san quien se apoderó de mí. Yo, me la comí a ella. La devoré por completo y ummmm, —lamió algo de la sangre que botaba aquel brazo, luego se lo pasó a ella—no sabes que rico y que delicioso sabor tenia.

—Kaneki—kun, Kaneki—kun, ¿qué te hicieron?

Pobre Touka, ese brazo que Kaneki le pavoneaba la estaba tentando mucho.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ese maldito de " _Jason_ " ese día? ¿Qué te hizo Kaneki—kun?

— Solo me torturó lo suficiente para saber que mi falta de decisión, no era amabilidad. Solo era debilidad disfrazada de cordialidad. Y ahora Touka—chan como no quieres comer…—se le acercó más después de darle un mordisco a aquel brazo que había arrancado—vamos a hacer otra cosa.

— ¿Vamos a hacer qué?

Preguntó nerviosa cuando este se quitó aquella extraña mascara y la tomó por la cintura con fuerza.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Kaneki—kun? Es mejor que dejes de jugar al interesante y me sueltes ya si no quieres que….

— Deja de estar hablando tanta mierda que yo sé que quieres comerte toda mi verga, lo sé. —Se le acercó y le dijo al oído— ¿Verdad que tú quieres ser la primera? ¿Verdad que vas a ayudarme con este maldito problema de mi virginidad, Touka—chan?

— ¿Tú, tú eres virgen?

— Ah sí, carajo. —Rió y le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja sin dejar de hablarle—La delicia de Rize me mató antes de que pudiera metérsela como quería pero, ¿entonces qué? ¿Me vas a ayudar por las buenas o me vas a obligar a cogerte por las malas? Tú decides, Touka—chan.

Touka se quedó sin palabras y con los ojos como platos, solo asintió con la cabeza y se hizo de rodillas cuando este le indicó con un gesto que lo hiciera. Ella, ella era fuerte y se podría decir que incluso más poderosa que él en el pasado pero su mirada y el tono de sus palabras sonaron tan serias que no quiso llevarle la contraria; pero además había otro detalle que se me estaba escapando y olvidando contarles.

A ella también le gustaba Kaneki, le gustaba y le atraía mucho este fuerte Kaneki de pelo blanco que la estaba dominando de cierta manera.

— Tómala en una mano y métetela a la boca. Ah sí, así….esconde los dientes y chúpamela. Chúpamela suavemente y ah, sí… así es como debes hacerlo, perra. Qué bien lo haces Touka—chan y si sigues así, te la voy a meter cuantas veces quieras.

Sintiendo como Kaneki movía sus caderas para introducírselo mucho más en la boca y casi que meterlo hasta la garganta, luego sintió sus manos apoyarse sobre su cabeza de cabello oscuro y corto. No sabía por qué pero la forma como le hablaba y los gemidos que dejaba escapar de placer y excitación, le estaban provocando una extraña humedad en su parte intima a ella.

Kaneki no lo sabía y de hecho, nadie lo sabía pero la difícil y agresiva Touka, también era como él. Era virgen pero bueno, hasta esa noche lo seria.

Pero como me gustaría que de verdad tuvieran una visión más clara de todo lo que pasó esa noche en ese lugar, le daré paso a Kaneki. ¿Quién mejor que él para contarles cómo se sintió cuando se lo hizo hasta que se aburrió a esa nena tan bella? ¡Nadie!

 ** _Narra Kaneki…._**

Definitivamente entiendo porque es que el malnacido de " _Jason_ " me hizo todo lo que me hizo y no solo él, ¡todo ese poco de malditos! Claro, era un completo idiota. ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera cogido a una mujer antes? Oh no, y más a una como la delicia de Touka—chan, increíble. Ahora que estoy aquí acostado y me estoy acordando de todo lo que le hice y me hizo esa noche mientras esperaba la cena, me dan ganas de ir a buscarla a la escuela y hacerle lo mismo pero no esperen, eso hare. Sí, definitivamente eso haré. Ahora que vaya y le traiga el encargo al señor Yoshimura, me voy a recogerla para comérmela otra vez como lo hice esa noche. Ah sí, que mujer tan buena. Sé que fue mi primera vez pero no, no creo que como humano me hubiera divertido tanto como me divertí esa noche con ella. Fue increíble e inolvidable…

Después de que la obligué a que me la chupara y me le corrí en la boca; ah sí, fue incluso mejor cuando la mire y le dije que se la tragara, la levanté por ese corto cabello que me excita tanto y llevándola con el grasoso ese del cadáver humano (que no estaba tan rico como otros que he comido pero como sea…) la tiré sobre él y le ordené que comiera. Su olor mezclado con el de la comida que estaba frente a nosotros, era más que excitante. Era todo un banquete.

 _—_ _¿Qué? ¿Es en serio lo que me estas pidiendo, Kaneki—kun? ¿Quieres que coma mientras me miras?_

 _—_ _Ah sí, come. Come y oye, no comas sola Touka—chan. Quiero que me des el hígado porque ummmm, ese es uno de los órganos que más me gusta comer de ellos, son deliciosos. Anda, anda, que no te de pena. Comete el estómago y luego, puedes rematar con un riñón. Date prisa, tengo afán._

 _—_ _Pero Kaneki—kun yo no…._

 _—_ _Sé que tienes hambre, lo sé. Has estado comiendo esa horrible comida de humanos que te prepara tu amiga de la escuela y eso no está bien. Te necesito fuerte, muy fuerte para todo lo que te voy hacer, Touka—chan._

 _—_ _Kaneki—kun…._

De verdad que ya me estaba exasperando con esa actitud de: _"no sé qué pasa, ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto Kaneki—kun?"_ ba, ¡mierda! Luego me di cuenta, cuando le hice todo lo que le hice, que estaba más ansiosa que yo por coger y eso a estas alturas cualquiera que me conozca sabe que es grave. Era en serio cuando decía que estaba tan caliente o más que yo, no estaba exagerando para nada.

Llegando con ella cuando por fin había decidido dejar de jugar a la niña des entendida y buena, (vaya, ahora entiendo porque el maldito del gourmet y los demás idiotas esos me hicieron tanto _bullying_ , ¡esa actitud desespera a cualquiera!) le quite el estómago que se estaba comiendo con tanto gusto y le di una mordida; luego dejé un pedazo de carne sobre mi boca y con la mirada que le di, le pedí que se acerca y me lo quitara si lo quería. Tendría que haber sido una completa retrasada para no haber entendido lo que le quería decir.

 _—_ _Kaneki—kun, ¿no te enseñó tu mamá que no se debe jugar con la comida? Estas siendo un niño muy malo y ya me estas sacando la mierda, y mucho._

Me dio tanta risa sus palabras que me trague el pedazo de carne y me solté a reír con ella, acto seguido levanté el resto de estómago que me quedaba y se lo mostré como tratándose de un trofeo.

 _—_ _¿Lo quieres, Touka—chan? Si lo quieres tendrás que venir por él y quitármelo. ¿Lo harás?_

— _De eso no te quepa la menor duda, Kaneki—kun._

Oscureciendo sus ojos por un momento para luego pasar a ser de un rojo profundo, sacó su poderoso _Kagune_ y empezó a atacarme para quitarme el pedazo de carne que antes estaba comiendo y que yo tan cruelmente le había quitado de las manos; más específicamente de esa deliciosa boca que mama tan bien y que en ese momento estaba manchada de esa dulce y muy grasosa sangre. Ah sí, que divertido es recordar como jugamos a darnos en la madre sobre ese gordo y abierto cadáver. Ver como intentaba derrotarme con su poderoso _Kagune_ y lo infructuosos que resultaron todos sus intentos por pegarme mientras nos manchábamos cada vez más con esa sangre que era tan roja y tan deliciosa, fue en verdad divertido pero no, miento. Miento porque lo más rico de todo eso, fue provocar su excitación y que me dejara metérselo por todas partes. Como lo hice cuando vi en sus mejillas y en sus ojos la misma excitación que yo tenía.

Lo mejor es que entre más vulgar y atrevido era con ella, más se excitaba. Eso aunque ella intentara ocultarlo al esquivar mi mirada, sé que le gustaba.

 _—_ _¿Satisfecha o quieres comer más, Touka—chan? Ya comiste, ya le hiciste digestión a la cena y ahora llego la hora de que me des lo que quiero. Lo que te pedí hace rato._

 _—_ _¿Y qué es eso que quieres de mí, Kaneki—kun?_

Ah maldita y caliente perra, claro que sabias que era lo que quería pero querías que te lo dijera de la forma más vulgar que se me ocurriera, ¿no? Bandida deliciosa, como me gustas y me prendes.

 _—_ _No te hagas la boba que no te queda, caliente y deliciosa perra. Quiero que te bajes esas bragas de ramera que seguro tienes puestas y me lo des. Quiero devorarlo con mi lengua antes de meterte toda mi verga._

—Guau…

Sonrió y se sonrojó, que belleza.

 _—_ _Pero que grosero, vulgar y ansioso nos saliste. ¿No, Kaneki—kun?_

 _—_ _¿Entonces? ¿Te las vas a quitar tú o te las quito yo? Aunque prefiero ver cómo te las quitas tú, ah sí, eso me va a gustar más._

Con esa traviesa sonrisa que ya había visto en muchos de mis manga _hentai_ , vi cómo se llevó ambas manos (completamente manchadas de sangre) y se empezó a bajar con extrema parsimonia y lentitud aquella falda azul turquí que me lo había prendido todo cuando la vi y luego, ese pequeño y casi diminuto hilo dental que llevaba puesto. Oh sí, no puedo negarlo, casi me corro cuando le vi el coño completamente depilado y blanco. Tan blanco como lo es mi cabello y un bello copo de nieve en un frio día de invierno. Verla semi desnuda era todo un espectáculo pero más lo fue, cuando llegué con ella a la velocidad de la luz y tumbándola en el suelo muy cerca de donde estaba la que había sido nuestra excedida cena en calorías, le bañé ese blanco sexo húmedo con sangre para probarla. Para darle lengua y calentarla bastante para mí.

Para poder metérselo bien rápido.

Escuchando como estaba disfrutando de mi mamada y sintiendo como me halaba el pelo (como si de las riendas de un caballo se tratara) me daba cuenta de que le estaba gustando tanto mis lamidas como me gustaba estárselas dando a mí. Delicioso, que delicioso sabor tiene los fluidos de esa mujer excitada con el de una sangre recién derramada. El mejor.

 _—_ _¡Ah Kaneki—kun! ¡Ah!_

Si, como me gustaba estársela chupando y que gritara y gimiera como lo que siempre creí que era, una desalmada perra que miraba a todos por encima del hombro. Pero lo que yo no supe (hasta esa noche) era lo mucho que ella había sufrido a causa de ser una ghoul y vivir infiltrada entre los humanos. En lo mucho que sufría (al igual que lo hago yo) por tener amigos humanos que huelen delicioso y no poderles decir quién eres realmente. No sabía que le atormentaba la culpa de querérselos comer aun sabiendo que eran sus amigos, que eran importantes para ella y, la entiendo. La entiendo porque lo mismo me pasa con Hide. Es una verdadera tortura, un suplicio.

Pero esa noche y en medio de sus piernas, mi alma (si es que se puede decir que tengo una) se llenó de orgullo y satisfacción cuando después de chupársela y chupársela mucho; con un exquisito sabor a leche cortada y sangre añejada, la escuché gemir y gritar mientras llegaba. Guau, no sabía que podía gritar tan fuerte. Fue sensacional.

Cuando me levanté y me lamí con la lengua el exceso de sangre que tenía en la comisura de los labios y ba, ¿para qué negarlo? Para saborear lo potente de su corrida que aún quedaba en mis labios, le escuché decir una palabra. Una palabra que definía muy bien lo mismo que yo pensaba.

 _—_ _Oishii… motto oishii, Kaneki—kun…_

Si, completamente cierto Touka—chan, delicioso. Era más que delicioso pero no mi deliciosa y caliente ghoul, eso apenas se iba a poner interesante y sería más que delicioso. Seria espectacular.

 _—_ _Sí, Touka—chan, oishii. Muy delicioso. ¿Estás lista para que te la meta?_

 _—_ _Ah Kaneki—kun, ah si Kaneki—kun…_

Me respondió en medio de jadeos, ya no parecía ella. Parecía como si estuviera completamente ida y extasiada, como si estuviera drogada…

 _—_ _Motto, Kaneki—kun, motto…._

¿Quería más? Pues más le iba a dar. Me bajé el pantalón y tomando mi potente, húmeda y ansiosa verga en una mano, se la metí y como estaba tan caliente y tan excitado, no medí mi fuerza. Creía que se la había metido tan duro que la había reventado pero no, ese no era el problema. La cuestión era que….

 _—_ _Touka—chan, ¿no me digas que tú también eras…?_

 _—_ _Era pero tranquilo, ya no me duele._

Me sonrió con picardía a pesar de las lágrimas que habían resbalado involuntariamente de sus ojos.

 _—_ _Ya no me duele y muévete. Muévete que me está empezando a gustar y además este olor es…._

 _—…_ _asfixiante._

Aspiré profundamente porque era verdad, el olor de la sangre que venía de su caliente coño y la de la sangre que se derramaba el cadáver que teníamos a nuestra derecha, era eso, asfixiante. Intoxicante.

 _—_ _Es delicioso Touka—chan, tu caliente coño no solo es delicioso…._

 _—_ _¡Ah! ¡ah Kaneki—kun motto!_ _¡motto Kaneki—kun! ¡sugoi!_

Gritaba y gemía con fuerza mientras se la metía cada vez más profundamente y rápido.

 _—…_ _no solo es rico, también huele muy bien. Me ha encantado Touka—chan y no te preocupes, más te voy a dar porque quiero que me lo des otra vez. ¡¿verdad que me lo quieres dar otra vez Touka—chan?! ¡Grítalo!_

 _—_ _¡Ah Kaneki—kun! ¡Kaneki—kun motto! ¡motto…..!_

Me gustaba y de hecho, me gusta escucharle decir mientras se lo meto con todas mis fuerzas, eso, me gusta que pida por más. Me encanta escucharla gritar y suplicar por más de mi caliente y húmeda verga cuando se está corriendo con ella; como lo hizo diez minutos después de estársela metiendo salvaje y violentamente por primera vez.

 _—_ _¡Motto, motto! ¡motto Kaneki—kun que yo….! ¡Yo, ah, ah Kaneki—kun! ¡motto…..!_

 _—_ _Touka…Touka—chan…_

¿Cómo no me iba a correr dentro de ella si suplicaba y gemía como una perra en celo que le diera más porque se estaba corriendo? ¡¿Ah?! Eso cualquiera que sea hombre (sea ghoul o no) lo entiende. Yo era inexperto y está bien, será decir que todavía lo soy porque apenas la empecé a coger hace como un mes pero, ¡diablos! ¡Cómo me gusta hacérselo! Me gustó tanto hacérselo esa noche y me gusta tanto metérsela por todas partes, que generalmente pasa lo que pasó ese día. Si no me le corro mínimo de tres a cuatro veces (de diferentes formas) no quedo contento.

Por eso se la saqué con rapidez cuando la sentí más tranquila y tomándola por las sudadas caderas, la giré y le levanté ese delicioso culo para que quedara cara a cara contra mí. Aun cuando mi leche estaba resbalando por sus temblorosas piernas que temblaban de emoción mientras ella reía de satisfacción, le lamí el coño y saboreando mi corrida con la suya, le pasé la lengua por el medio de las nalgas para luego pasar a darle lengua a su apretado y ahora que lo pienso mejor, también metérselo por su virginal y muy apretado culo. Ah sí, ¡lo mejor de la noche si debo ser sincero!

 _—_ _Kaneki—kun no, no me da pena que me lo estés…._

 _—_ _A mí no._

Sonreí y le pasé la lengua de nuevo.

 _—_ _¡Ah! ¡Ah Kaneki—kun! ¡Ah sí, sí!_

Claro que si Touka—chan, por supuesto que sí mi resistente y hermosa perrita, claro que sí mi amor. Humedeciéndole bastante ese apretado culo que olía a mar y a mí, a mi leche que ya poco a poco se le iba saliendo toda por la posición en la que la tenía, dejé de lamérselo y tomándolo de nuevo en mi mano derecha, se lo metí hasta el fondo. Sé, y soy completamente consciente de lo mucho que le dolió porque yo creo que hasta en el África alcanzaron a escuchar lo fuerte que gritó esa mujer, que fue doloroso. Sé que pudo haber sido doloroso para ella pero para mí fue tan excitante y tan emocionante, que después de solo cinco minutos de metérselo y moverme dentro de ella de una forma completamente acelerada y demandante, la llené otra vez y sé que nadie me lo creería (en especial Hide) si se lo contara pero puedo jurar por un _Kami_ (si es que en verdad existe) que me corrí con más fuerza que las primeras dos veces. No sé si era su olor, lo apretado que tenía el culo o qué era pero, ¡fue delicioso! Me encantó y como yo no sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí acordándome de todo lo que hice en vez de ir a buscarla para comérmela tan rico como ese día, ¡me voy!

Seguro que si le consigo algo bien rico de comer, como un violador de esos en serie que a ella tanto le gusta matar, me deja metérselo por detrás otra vez. ¡Seguro que sí!

 ** _Deja de narrar Kaneki…._**

Y con una gran sonrisa al recordar todo lo que había pasado esa noche con la difícil de Touka y saltando de la cama para ir a buscarla, ¡se acabó el _shot_! ¿Ah no? ¿Que todavía quedaron muchas dudas por resolver? Pero ¿Cuáles? Ah bueno, pues yo les cuento el ultimo detallito que el pervertido Kaneki no les conto antes de largarse a buscarla para cogerla como más le gustaba. De muchas formas y por todas partes.

Después de que Kaneki se corrió estando tras ella y (según él) tuvo el orgasmo más _kawaii_ que alguien pueda tener en la vida, se acostó en el frio asfalto y como él ya no era un enclenque estúpido imbécil que no servía para nada, la tomó por las caderas y la sentó sobre él para que lo cabalgara. Le levantó esas mismas caderas con mucha facilidad y deslizándola por (como él mismo la llamo) su dura y todavía excitada verga, la penetró de nuevo y vio al igual que lo hacía ella que intentaba disimularlo, la maravilla. Halándola por la espalda hacia él para poder chuparle los pequeños senos de erizados pezones rosados, se la metió y se la metió junto a ese rio de sangre, sesos y olor a muerte que había en el aire, hasta que la escuchó suplicar por más de nuevo. La hizo correr una vez más después de veinte minutos de intensa penetración y sonrió al igual que lo hizo ella, cuando un idiota y estúpido humano se había tirado de aquel barranco y se mató.

Quien habló primero fue él, pues ella estaba demasiado jadeante, agotada y cansada para decir algo.

— ¿Tienes hambre? Parece que tenemos comida de sobra, caliente y ansiosa perrita.

— Deja de….deja de….llamarme, perra y….y….

— Ah, ¿está muy cansada mi flexible y atlética bandida? No te preocupes, te dejare descansar mientras les llevamos comida a los demás. Yo personalmente ya estoy satisfecho. ¿Y tú?

No le quedó más que reírse con él mientras se levantaba y una vez más, esa blanca y espesa esperma resbalaba por sus piernas.


End file.
